Corner of Your Heart
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: For SoKai Day. Post-KH3D. When Sora gives into the Darkness, and it seems as though Vanitas is about to wake up inside of him, Sora ends up in a right state. Fearing all that he might do, Sora tries to push Kairi and his loved ones away. Kairi never leaves him, though. And during the course of it all, the two might just realize something they should have known all along.


**Corner of Your Heart**

"Sora?" Kairi's voice eventually choked out, but then only to wonder why she'd even bothered. After all, though the whites of Sora's eyes could be seen clearly in the pitch-black bedroom (signaling he was, in fact, awake), Kairi didn't have the faintest idea what she wanted to say to Sora. Or rather, she didn't know what she _should_ say. She could have, of course, written an entire book on the things she'd like to tell Sora and Riku both. And though Kairi considered herself to be well versed in many things, her perfect articulation failed her in this moment.

Fiddling with the fingers against her lap, Kairi breathed a comforting sigh to herself, and braved the darkness of the room that she hoped wouldn't become symbolic. And it was at the last thought that Kairi knew she'd become the biggest hypocrite of all. Even more so than Naminé. To make the tightly wound coil in her stomach even worse, Sora still hadn't said anything.

He did now. And the moment he did, Kairi could only look down in deep sorrow and wish to tear her heart open. Just... Just to give Sora some of the Light within. "Kairi? What are you doing here? Where's everyone else? What's-"

The confusion was evident in Sora's tone. As Kairi moved over to sit on the bed beside him (she was beginning to hate the Mysterious Tower for the state it brought its occupants in), Kairi faltered slightly and had to hold onto Sora's hand for comfort. Immediately, Kairi loathed herself for the prospect. As her violet eyes met Sora's blue ones in the dark, almost too well kept room, Kairi noted that it should have been she comforting Sora. But also... She realized she could not.

As selfish as it was, she almost wished she were as blissfully unaware as Sora at the moment. For it wasn't seeing Sora's heart ignite in Darkness that now haunted Kairi's dreams, and made her draw blood when she bit into her lip, it was... Seeing the look in their companions' eyes (the ones who had always loved Sora) turn steely when they realized...

"Vanitas is starting to take form inside you. Everyone's concerned about the Unversed." And there it was. The newest addition to their never-ending series of problems. And though Kairi had spoken very fast and emotionlessly for Sora's sake (so it would be like ripping off a bandage), there was no denying the haunted look in Sora's eyes, as Kairi could pretty much see the gears turning in his head. When he seemed to remember what he'd been fortunate enough to forget for the moment, Sora grabbed onto Kairi's hand as forcefully as she just had his.

Idly, and with a sense of dark humor, the Princess of Heart wondered if he'd start pulling at threads in his clothes the way she was. Kairi could find no other way to express her agitation than-

"Unversed?" Sora questioned in a tone that seemed far too innocent for Kairi's taste, the red haired girl looked at Sora quickly and cautiously for a moment. Who knew what he was thinking right now? And though Kairi wished very much so that Sora wouldn't have to suffer _another_ burden, there was no denying the Keyblade wielder had already ferreted everything out, and was just asking for pretense.

Once again, Sora was in denial, and Kairi had learned from Riku that was the best way to let the Darkness in. And as a draft blew in through the only open window in the room, the chill spoke of Darkness. As Kairi wrapped her arms around herself for the chill, she was shocked to note just how alone she felt. More than that, she realized with a sense of astonishment that it wasn't the fear of what Sora might do that made Kairi want to protect him from the Dark. It was... It was that if he gave into his baser needs, Kairi feared she'd lose Sora as fast and effectively as the wind blowing outside the window. She'd lose him forever, wouldn't she?

"Sora, you know the Unversed are Negative emotions. Riku could sense them in you. Why did you keep so much bottled up inside?" And though Kairi attempted to say the first bit numbly, and maybe even nonchalantly, the attempt was in vain when she got to the last bit of the statement. Finally turning towards Sora, Kairi looked at him pleadingly. If he continued down the path he was going, he'd be lost again. And who knew if she'd be able to save him this time. No. She couldn't let that happen. Sora needed to remember what Riku had said. He needed to remember not to try and do so much on his own. It was like he'd said to Riku just a few months ago...

"Kairi, you need to leave." It was when Kairi's mouth tried to form the word "What" at Sora's order (and failed to do so), that she acknowledged she was now crying. As a delayed reaction, Kairi attempted to scrub the tears away; Keyblade wielders shouldn't cry. However, the action was put off when Kairi felt Sora's hand softly cradle her cheek and brush her tears away. As certain things lined themselves up in her head, Kairi was hit with another truth: she was afraid she'd leave Sora, too. And more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life, Kairi doesn't want that to happen. For what reason, she doesn't know, but...

But Sora, despite his odd words, doesn't seem to want Kairi to go at all. Kairi took a second to enjoy the moment, and engrave the important memory of memories into her heart, before she pulled away from Sora enraged, and said with as much anger as she was able (for she was angry with what Sora was doing when he should know better; when it'd only pull him even further into the Darkness), "What? Never! Not when you're like this!"

"It's not up to debate!" And for a moment, Sora was louder, angrier—his eyes were filled with the most hatred that Kairi's ever seen in them—that she instantly felt smaller than small again, and had to wonder if her Keyblade training had helped her in the slightest.

Kairi thought she might have seen the tiniest bit of remorse in Sora's blue eyes (why did his blue eyes have to be so gorgeous?), but she couldn't tell for sure. It was too dark, and the beginning of tears obscured her eyes. Maybe it was a good thing there were no lights on, after all. She didn't want Sora to see her like this.

Pulling away from Sora so she was almost off the bed, Kairi put a hand to her mouth in shock. Desperately, she looked away from Sora so she might gather her thoughts. As it was, Sora's words hurt her more than he could ever know, and yet that was even more reason that Kairi couldn't abandon him.

He was trying to push her away, but one couldn't go against the Darkness alone. If he was going to show her hate, she would just have to show him more love. That was her duty as part of the new Kingdom Hearts. To love those who had turned their back on the Light that sought to protect them. Long ago, Kairi had thought Sora knew these things, too.

That's why she had to ask (and be as brave as she ever had), this one thing: "I don't understand?" Really the phrase shouldn't have been a question at all. It made little sense for it to be, but as the situation called for subtlety, maybe it was another trick of fate that Kairi seemed to say the right thing without even meaning to. Maybe this scene, in some ways, had been meant to happen all along.

"Kairi," Sora said in a tone that was as defeated as Kairi'd ever heard from him. It only added to the picture when the shirtless teen (who'd prior given way to fever) buried his face in his hands and looked more resigned than a person should have the right to look. It was an odd thing to Kairi, because just a second ago, Sora had pulled her back closer to him.

Of course, there was nothing odd about it at all when Kairi noted what the true problem here was. And when she realized it, the first real smile appeared on Kairi's face since the moment that first monster wave (that had started all of this) had hit them.

Sora was being a martyr. Though Kairi was disheartened to see how much he sacrificed for everyone, she was also besotted to him for it. He wouldn't be Sora if he weren't selfless. As such, the boy seemed lost to what was really going on in Kairi's heart, or the comfort she was trying to provide him, when he raved, "I don't know to what extent these Negative emotions need be. I've thought some things that could be considered bad about you. If he- if _I_ hurt you because of that-"

"You'd never hurt me," Kairi said with such certainty that Sora seemed to finally find it in him to exile his face from his palms, and look at Kairi with a raised eyebrow. Rubbing comforting circles in Sora's back, Kairi nodded and gave Sora a small smile. She'd been known to give Sora this look during many of his tough spots.

And though his face relaxed the slightest bit, and Kairi could feel some of the tension leave his muscles, her one look didn't seem to be enough to reassure him this time. In fact, it almost seemed to make it worse.

"Yes, I would," Sora scoffed as he looked at Kairi with smoldering eyes. She was about to question what the seductive look, and the interior of his words, meant when he continued on more graceless, and with more innuendo, than Kairi had ever seen from him. "On 'good' accounts and bad. When I go into Anti-Form, I..."

"It's doubting thoughts like this, letting this Darkness in, that will release the Unversed, Sora. If you can stop your doubts, I'll take my chances with the rest of it." And though the lusty look Sora had given her had alerted her to exactly what some of the "good" things his Anti-Form wanted to do with her, Kairi was unable to do anything but reply hotly to Sora's insane line of thinking.

In fact, her anger was such that she found herself pounding a fist on the bed, and jumping to her feet just to see Sora better. How dare he think the way he was? How could he doubt himself? Anti-Sora and her Sora were all rolled into one, and if Sora hated on his Anti-Form, then he hated on the boy she lov-

"Then you admit the rest's risky!" Sora replied just as heatedly, as he too stood to his feet to better see Kairi. Above them, the ceiling fan continued to make its annoying screeching noises. Likewise, the silver of the blades cast rays of light on Sora's face now in then.

It was the third time that happened, and Kairi better saw his face, that his entire demeanor changed. Now, he pleaded with Kairi. Now he sounded every bit like Kairi thought he must have when he pleaded with Saïx on her behalf. "You should stay away, Kai. Please."

"No." And though Kairi's tone clearly left nothing up for negotiation, she'd be lying if she said her heart was entirely in her answer there. Instead, her heart was reeling due to another matter. Something she'd just thought and realized by accident. Sora, did she really- Could she really be in love with hi-

"Why not? When have I ever asked you anything?" And Sora's voice was so strained and sad, that it only came out as a whisper. Kairi could see the tears brimming in his eyelashes, but once again, she barely paid attention to it.

While before her heart was reeling, now it was celebrating. In its euphoria was the very answer Sora needed, and if nothing else, she needed to show him his worries were in vain. Kairi stepped towards Sora, and gave him her heart like she once had, but in a way she once hadn't. "You haven't. And that's the reason I have to stay. I love you, Sora."

Kairi had the satisfaction of seeing Sora look at her wide-eyed at her confession. She also was fortunate enough to see him smile serenely, but even though he reached out and linked his fingers through the hands Kairi had placed in front of him, she could feel him trembling. Sora was shaken.

Somehow, Kairi had turned the Keyblade master into this, and though Kairi wished he didn't carry such guilt, she couldn't help but feel that it was all the way it should have been.

"You shouldn't. Not anymore." And though Kairi knew Sora meant every word he said with all his heart, she triumphed in knowing that Sora seemed to have lost the possibility for anger at all. In close proximity with him like she was now, maybe it was impossible for him to have it. Maybe if he let her close enough to his heart, or just the corner, she could push back the Darkness that plagued him permanently, like she had the anger.

Though it was silly to think that far in advance, Kairi couldn't help but feel the only tone Sora would use with her in intimate moments like this in the future, were hushed whispers. Kairi was working her Light magic on him, but in a way she'd never thought to consider.

"Even if that were possible, I would anyway." Kairi whispered, too, when the corner of her mouth was against Sora's. Yes. Even if Sora was bad for her, she would always love someone such as him. How could she not? Their destinies had been locked since the moment Aqua had put that spell on Kairi's necklace. Their hearts were connected, and Kairi wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally getting where Kairi had been all along, Sora seemed to put his self in Kairi's shoes, and saw clearly why she would always be with him. "I'd never stop loving you," he whispered, unintentionally proving Kairi's silence theory correct.

Or, then again, maybe he'd read her mind. Because as Sora leaned in and finally met his lips with Kairi's, she couldn't imagine ever questioning or not knowing their bond again. She couldn't imagine not being connected to Sora's mind or heart in some way.

Running a hand through Kairi's hair, Sora responded to Kairi's intensity in the way they both so craved. Gliding her tongue over Sora's bottom lip, Kairi wondered if Sora tasted the blood she'd caused on her own mouth earlier. As their kiss got even deeper, and Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's waist, he gently cradled Kairi's hand in his own. As such, Kairi was reminded of the time at Kingdom Hearts when he'd held her hand the exact way.

Sitting down on the bed now (for no other reason than wanting to sit in the way that had brought them to this moment), Sora and Kairi continued to spoon lovingly. And rather cheekily, Kairi was able to say, "The blood on my lip came from me. Not you, Sora. And as I'm Kingdom Hearts, and you a Light to protect it, I think that might happen more often than not. Your duty is to protect me Sora, and you've done so marvelously already. You could never hurt me, love."

"No, I suppose not. Me, and everything that makes up my heart... We could only love you, because it takes you to bring everything out of the shadows of my heart."

As Sora unintentionally quoted what Naminé had once said about Kairi, both girls could only smile. It seemed as though Kairi and Naminé were alike, but not in a way they'd ever intended. It seemed they'd both been right to know that Sora needed Kairi. Always.

Leaning into Sora's embrace, Kairi ran a finger along his chest and jokingly called him a lazy bum. As Sora laughed, both lovers awaited whatever lied beyond that morning.

**Author's Note: My last fic for SoKai Day. It's been a great day! And as it's also KH's ten-year anniversary (in America), it's only better! If you want to see what more I've done for this day, check out my deviantArt account. I'm DenizenofTwilight over there.**

**Anywho, I actually started this a long time ago, but only finished it recently. I saw on a forum one time, that people were discussing a SoKai kiss will never happen. Not only because Nomura doesn't like canon pairings, but because a kiss like Tidus and Yuna's just wouldn't fit into the mood of KH. I tried to get around those stipulations here. I think a scene like this could very well happen, and with the intensity of it all, Sora and Kairi could share a kiss. It doesn't have to be Final Fantasy like. Just a quick peck on the lips will suffice (I know I didn't do that here, but I had to make it a bit more romantic for SoKai Day). **

**Anyway, even if Nomura doesn't want pairings, he could still have a scene like this. Just later, Sora and Kairi could be like, "Oh, I don't know if last night meant anything. The moment got to me, and I wasn't thinking, and-" We just need _something_ to advance the paopu drawing thing (and something that shows the characters are aging and being realistic teenagers). Anyway… **


End file.
